Encontro do acaso
by Yumi baka chan
Summary: Gaara e Ino se conhecem de uma forma no mínimo... Diferente. [U.A.] [reviews, onegai! T.T]
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna-san!!!

Tudo bem?!

Estou fazendo essa fic em homenagem a minha grande (grande mesmo...) amiga Ju!!!

(Espero que cê goste Ju... -.-)

Ela vai ter uns quatro ou cinco capítulos!

Ah, explicação geral:

- Fala normal.

- "_Pensamento do personagem"._

É só!

Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Encontro do acaso**_

- Shiiii! Cala boca!

- Ele tá certo, cê quer o que?! Que nos descubram???

- Foi mal gente!

- Foi mal o caramba! Cê acha que vai se safar de...

- Calem a boca!!!

Os três que sussurravam ficaram em silêncio, então o quarto se manifestou.

- Agora escutem. Nós entraremos na casa, pegaremos o garoto e fugiremos pelos fundos com o carro azul, e então mataremos ele naquele depósito. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa – Alguma pergunta?

- Eu tenho! Que tintura você usa para seu cabelo ficar tão vermelho?! xD

- Eu juro que te mato.

Então todos saíram da moita onde estavam, e correram até a janela da frente daquela casa enorme.

Os guardas não perceberam nenhum dos quatro, pois todos usavam roupas pretas e se esgueiravam através das árvores.

Enquanto os três primeiros ficaram cada um em um lado da casa, vigiando, o quarto correu até a frente da mansão, deu um salto e se agarrou no parapeito da sacada do segundo andar. Sentou-se no mesmo, e sorriu discretamente.

- Muito fácil...

Ele caminhou até a porta de vidro e viu dentro do quarto uma criança deitada em sua cama, com lençóis azuis e vários brinquedos em volta.

Ele segurou a maçaneta da porta para entrar no quarto, mas, naquele instante alguém agarrou seu braço esquerdo e colocou-o atrás dele.

- Não se mexa.

A voz grave anunciou.

O ruivo deu uma rasteira no homem, e pulou da sacada. Quando caiu no chão, o jardim inteiro estava com seguranças e policiais.

Ele lutava contra os policiais e seguranças e ao mesmo tempo, tentava desviar das balas que lhe eram atiradas.

Quando conseguiu chegar perto do muro que rodeava a mansão, subiu no mesmo. E na pressa, acabou pulando no telhado da casa ao lado. Nesse meio tempo, conseguiu ver rapidamente um de seus companheiros escondido atrás de uma árvore, e outro fugindo pelos fundos. Sim, o que estava escondido atrás da árvore era muito idiota.

Ele tentou correr pelo telhado, mas as telhas estavam soltas e ele acabou escorregando, caindo dentro da casa fazendo um buraco no teto.

Ele caiu dentro de um quarto, mas por sorte, caíra em cima de algo macio. Foi o que pensou.

- O.O

Abriu os olhos, e deu de cara com uma garota, loira, logo embaixo dele.

- Domo.

Ele a comprimentou, e levantou-se da posição comprometedora em que os dois estavam.

A garota estava vermelha, mas o delinquente nem ligou. Estava mais preocupado com o corte que tinha no braço.

- Tsc...

Na maior tranqüilidade, ele tirou a blusa. Pegou do bolso um rolo de bandagem, rasgou um pedaço com a boca e fez um curativo no corte.

_-"Provavelmente eu fiz esse corte enquanto os policiais atiravam ou quando eu descia o telhado..."_

Pensou o jovem, enquanto a garota, que estava agora vermelha, continuava paralisada na mesma posição.

- Ei você...

Ele começou a falar, mas logo prestou mais atenção na moça. Tinha longos cabelos loiros, que estavam caídos entorno do belo corpo da garota. Vestia uma saia preta de pregas, uma camiseta colada ficava por baixo de uma blusa azul rasgada, esta fazia contraste com os olhos dela, igualmente azuis.

Apesar de estar surpreso com a beleza da jovem, continuou com seu olhar de indiferença.

- Quem é você?

Disse ele.

- Me-meu nome é Yamanaka... Ino.

Ela se apresentou levantando do chão e se arrumando.

- Prazer.

Ele tirou do bolso um saquinho, de onde desdobrou um sobretudo vermelho. Vestiu-o, e colocou luvas pretas, para esconder os cortes na mão.

- Você poderia abrir a porta para mim?

- Ah... Desculpe-me, esta casa não é minha, é da minha amiga.

Ela falou, acompanhando o desconhecido com os olhos. Este caminhou até a janela, encostou seu corpo na parede, e olhou discretamente para fora do quarto.

- Tsc... Ainda tem gente.

- Ahn? Õ.o'

- Uhm...

O ruivo sentou-se, e pensou como poderia escapar daquele quarto.

- Já sei.

Disse ele batendo a parte inferior do punho fechado na outra mão, (que nem o irmão do Killua faz na luta do exame Hunter! Quando ele diz: "já sei, vou matar o Gon e depois eu mato você..." sabem? Do anime Hunter x Hunter ) com a mesma expressão de indiferença, e sem alterar o tom de voz calmo.

Ele se levantou e puxou a loira pela mão para fora do quarto.

- E-Ei, para onde você está me levando?

- Eu vou fingir que você é minha namorada, e assim nenhum policial vai suspeitar de mim.

- Então você é um ladr...

- Vamos.

A garota só teve tempo de pegar sua bolsa. Desceu as escadas foi até a porta, calçou seu coturno preto e gritou para a amiga, que estava na cozinha.

- Né Sakura-chan! Eu vou indo... -.-'

- Ma-mas Ino-chan! E a pipoca e o filme?!

Perguntou a amiga, da cozinha.

- É que surgiu um compromisso, hehe... (sorriso forçado) Deixa para a próxima! Ja ne!

- Ja ne!

O jovem continuou de mãos dadas com a Yamanaka, e esperou a mesma conversar com a amiga e calçar os sapatos.

Eles saíram, e caminharam pela rua calmamente. Ele passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela, e caminhou desta forma, com o olhar de alguém normal. Já Ino andava com os olhos arregalados de medo.

A casa da jovem ficava a uma quadra de distância da casa onde os dois estavam.

Eles não conversavam, pois estavam concentrados demais na "atuação" de namorados comuns. Foi quando Ino tropeçou.

- Tudo bem com você?!

O Sabaku foi à frente da moça e segurou-a pelos ombros.

- Ha-hai.

Ela respondeu vermelha.

- Acho que por estar escuro você não viu a pedra, né? Me dá sua mão, eu te ajudo a caminhar.

- Na-não preci...

Ele mal a escutou e já andavam de mãos dadas.

Continuaram a caminhar, entre os vários guardas que ali estavam.

- Minha casa é ali na frente...

Sussurrou ela olhando para frente, para disfarçar.

- Hm.

Quando já estavam na frente do portão da casa de Ino, uma voz chamou-os.

- Hey, vocês dois!

A garota apertou a mão do ruivo com força.

- Sim?

Disse o jovem fingindo sorrir gentilmente.

- Os senhores por acaso viram um homem correndo por esta rua?

- Não vimos... Por que, policial-san?

Disse Ino, surpreendendo o garoto por dizer tal coisa tão naturalmente.

- Ah, houve uma tentativa de invasão de domicílio na casa logo ali.

- Nossa! Mas está tudo bem?!

- Não se preocupe senhor, dois delinqüentes já foram pegos.

- Ah, que alívio... Bom trabalho, policial-san!

- Obrigado senhorita. Uma boa noite para os senhores.

- Para o senhor também.

Disseram os dois.

E entraram na casa da garota.

- Ufaaaaaa! x.x

Ambos disseram sentando no sofá vermelho da sala.

- Agora me explique direitinho!!!!

Disse ela irritada.

- O que?

- Quem é você?! O que faz aqui?! Por que caiu do teto?! Por que é procurado?! Por que esta fugindo da polícia?! Por que...

- Calma, calma. Eu vou lhe dizer. Deixa eu ver... Para começar, meu nome é Sabaku no Gaara, e eu sou o melhor assassino do Japão.

**To be continue**...

* * *

Domo: olá 

Já ne: até mais

Hai: sim

Minna: pessoal

-san: partícula que indica respeito, equivalente a senhor, senhora, senhorita, etc...

* * *

Well, minna-san! Espero que tenham gostado!!

Ju! Aqui está seu presente! De aniversário!!! (brincadeira xD)

Relendo pela décima quinta vez, eu to achando que a Ino parece meio idiota... Bem, ela vai ficar mais interessante depois! ''

E mandem reviews!!! Pois são as reviews que alimentam a alma de uma ficwriter... (õ.o?)

Até a próxima!!!

Yumi Baka Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna-san! xD

Tudo bem?!

Euu responderei as reviews depois tá?!

Aqui está mais um capítulo!

Espero que gostem!!

* * *

**In the last chapter...**

- Deixa eu ver... Para começar, meu nome é Sabaku no Gaara, e eu sou o melhor assassino do Japão.

(Ino) ...

(Gaara) -.-

(Após 5 minutos...)

- Você é o que?! O.O

- Eu sou um assassino profissional, as pessoas me pagam para eu matar outras pessoas.

Ino olhava para ele, e repetiu em sua mente milhares de vezes, "ele é um assassino", "ele é um assassino", "ele é um assassino"... E mesmo assim... Não tinha medo dele! O que havia com ela?!

- E... O que você faz aqui?

- Eu fui contratado para matar um garoto que mora aqui perto, mas nós fomos descobertos, então eu fugi, e fui parar aqui.

Disse ele observando a sala. Era pequena, com uma mesinha, que além de ter uma televisão, possuía milhares de coisas empilhadas em cima. Além da

pequena mesa e do sofá vermelho, havia apenas um tapete bege, entre os dois objetos.

- "Nós"?

- Sim, eu e meu grupo.

Ino ficou olhando o chão por uns cinco minutos, até que Gaara disse:

- Não caiu a ficha ainda, né?

Ela balançou a cabeça, em sinal positivo, confirmando o que ele dissera.

O assassino suspirou.

- Olhe.

Ele tirou do bolso várias facas, três adagas, um revólver, duas cordas (um death note... XDD) e várias outras coisas semelhantes.

A garota arregalou os olhos.

- Quem garante que você não irá me matar?!

Ela disse respirando descompassadamente e se afastando do garoto.

- O que eu ganharia com isso?

Disse ele, cruzando os braços, com ar de eu-ouço-isso-todo-dia.

- Então alguém te pagou para me matar, e você fingiu tudo isso para me pegar aqui dentro da minha casa para que ninguém veja! ...Olha! Está até de luvas!

- Você é muito teimosa. ¬¬

Ele tirou a luva da mão esquerda, e segurou a manga da blusa da garota.

- Viu.

Ele disse com a mesma expressão.

- Então você quer além de me matar ainda tirar minha blusa?! Então você quer me molestar e...

Gaara se aproximou da jovem, e tocou o rosto da mesma. Sem querer, seus rostos se aproximaram mais do que ele havia imaginado.

- Viu? - Ele disse num sussurro. – Agora, saberão minhas digitais, se eu te matar...

Ela ficou avermelhada, e, apesar de Ino não perceber, e ele não admitir, o Sabaku tinha sua respiração acelerada.

O garoto apoiou sua outra mão ao lado do corpo de Ino, aproximando seu rosto ao dela, mas acabou pressionando algo retangular e mais sólido que o sofá.

- **Agora estamos entrando em contato com a polícia para mais detalhes...**

A verdade é que, Gaara acabou ligando a televisão, ao se apoiar em cima do controle remoto.

Ambos congelaram. Com uma gota cada um.

- É... Que idiota né?!

Ino disse com uma risada falsa.

- Tanto faz.

Gaara virou o rosto, escondendo o rubor das faces.

Então a garota observou a televisão, que exibia um programa sobre as notícias do dia.

- **Este criminoso se juntou ao grupo "X" de delinqüentes profissionais, provavelmente este ano, pois desde janeiro, os crimes aumentaram. Hoje, dia 18 de junho, não deixem de conferir suas famílias e casas, principalmente aqueles que moram na região de Shibuya, Tókyo. Fomos informados que o assassino esteve...**

Ino chamou a atenção do garoto apontando para a televisão, que até então nem havia olhado para a tela.

- Olha, olha Gaara-kun!! Você está na tv!!

- Hum?

Ele olhou desinteressado, ou fingindo estar.

-** O assassino conhecido como Red Kira **(nossa como eu sou criativa... u.u'') **já foi considerado o maior delinqüente de Tókyo e...**

A imagem de um homem com aparentemente quarenta anos, poucos cabelos vermelhos e cara de tiozinho tarado aparecia na tela, como sendo o suposto assassino.

- -.-" (Gaara)

- xD(Ino)

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa imagem. ¬¬

Ele disse friamente.

- Uhm... Para mim está parecido... XD

Gaara olhou para a jovem com cara de eu vou bater.

- Né... – Disse ela sem medo algum. – Você está com fome?

- Um pouco.

- Vou preparar algo tá?!

Ela sai da sala, e logo entra no cômodo ao lado, uma pequena cozinha. Pega um pouco de arroz que havia sobrado de seu almoço, e faz alguns onigiris. Quando volta, vê o jovem observando a rua pela janela, encostado na parede, da mesma forma que havia feito na casa de Sakura.

- O que houve?

- Shhhh...

Ele sussurrou com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios.

Ela andou vagarosamente até a mesinha onde estava a televisão, colocou a bandeja de onigiris cuidadosamente em cima do móvel e encostou o ouvido na porta, com o coração acelerado.

- _E aquele idiota nem reparou a cor do cabelo? Não acredito que ele ainda se diz policial e_...

A respiração da garota parou. Ela então correu até a escada e subiu.

- "_Fugiu? ¬¬"_

Gaara pensou. Ele se esgueirou até o pé da escada e tentou observar se ela desceria ou não. Independente disso, alguns segundos depois a campainha tocou.

-_Com licença! Nós somos da polícia! Viemos verificar se..._

Gaara arregalou os olhos. Mas logo a Yamanaka desceu correndo as escadas, calçou seu coturno preto que estava perto da porta silenciosamente, indicando com o olhar para que o ruivo fizesse o mesmo.

Este o fez, enquanto a campainha tocava insistentemente. Mas ele só teve tempo de ver a jovem pegar sua bolsa pois logo ela correu segurando-o pela mão, e guiando-o para o andar de cima da casa.

No andar superior havia um corredor, e a garota abriu a primeira porta da direita com força. Ino arrepiou-se ao ouvir ameaças dos policiais que ainda gritavam e batiam na porta com força. Ela correu mais rápido, e chegou até a janela do quarto onde estava. Gaara observou abaixo, e viu que havia um beco vazio. Ele olhou para a garota sem entender nada, ela sorriu para ele, e habilmente pulou da janela.

- o.o

Ele então pulou também. Encontrando ela, que o esperava.

- Impressionante não?!

Disse a jovem.

- O que?

- A minha inteligência e habilidade de saltos!!

Ela disse vitoriosa e cheia de si.

- Não foi lá muito inteligente, afinal se nós apenas fingíssemos, ainda estaríamos em um local seguro, agora estamos na rua, e aqui é muito mais fácil de me identificarem afinal os...

Ino interrompeu-o colocando uma toquinha de Pikachu na cabeça dele, e puxando-o pela mão para fora do beco.

- Ei! Que merda é essa?!

Ele disse tirando da cabeça.

- É para não descobrirem você, através do seu cabelo!

Ela falou isso como se dissesse "seu idiota ¬¬".

- Eu não uso essa porra nem ferrando!! Prefiro ser preso do que usar isso e...

- Ah é?!

Ela disse cruzando os braços.

- Claro!

-Policial-san! Policial-san! Aqui! Aqui está o crimi-

A voz forçada de "garota indefesa" de Ino foi parada quando Gaara tampou a boca dela com a mão. Ele olhou-a com raiva, mas não disse nada. Soltou a garota e colocou a toca na cabeça.

-_ "Eu ainda terei minha vingança..."_

Ele pensou com o olhar sério.

- Agora Gaara-kun, vamos para alguma loja grande, assim você estará seguro.

- Hai.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio, até chegarem em um grande super mercado,entrando neste.

- Bem vindos ao Mercado Echizen! n.n

Uma jovem morena com dois coques, e roupas curtas e coladas entregou um folheto com a tabela de promoções do dia.

- Be-bem vindos...

Enquanto uma jovem vestida da mesma forma, e com cabelos curtos azulados ao lado dela tentava imitá-la, mas era visível o quanto era tímida.

Ino e Gaara caminharam pela loja, sem saber o que fazer.

- E agora, senhorita "eu-sou-muito-inteligente"?

Disse o ruivo ironicamente.

-Etto... Já sei! Vamos comer!

- Para comer, precisa pagar, e para pagar, precisa sair daqui. ¬¬

- Ah é...

O jovem suspirou longamente, com olhar de tédio, e deitou no sofá atrás de si, que estava à venda. Começou a olhar para o teto, enquanto a garota sentava ao seu lado, deitando a cabeça no apoio de braço do sofá.

- Sabe, esse lugar seria facilmente invadido, afinal as tubulações no teto não tem uma segunda proteção, comum em lugares ricos, tem alguns lugares que tem até uma terceira e...

Gaara falava entretido sobre técnicas do seu trabalho, quando observou que estava falando sozinho, afinal Ino havia caído no sono.

-_ "Me deixou no vácuo. ¬¬"_

Pensou ele. A Yamanaka deu um longo suspiro, e o ruivo observou-a mais de perto, era engraçada a sensação que ela passava para ele; parecia tão frágil, e ao mesmo tempo forte e independente... Então ele sorriu. Começou a sentir os olhos pesarem, e por fim, acabou cedendo ao sono.

**To be continue...**

* * *

Death Note: um caderno que dá a possibilidade de matar as pessoas de acordo com o dono do mesmo, do anime Death Note.

Kira: o assassino desalmado idiota e gay... (opss! é uma fic para Ju!! O.O) Um beeeelo assassino, talentoso e inteligentíssimo do mesmo anime Death Note.

Etto: Ahn... É...

Pikachu: (para os sem infância... XD) É o pokémon principal do anime Pokémon.

* * *

Gente! Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews!!!!! T.T

Né... Minna-san... Eu não sei muita coisa sobre essa coisa de ver as digitais e talz então... Se eu falei algo muito muito nada a ver... Só ignorem tá?! .

Beem, respondendo:

**Sabaku no Yue: **Brigadaa! Pode deixar que eu vou terminá-la! n.n

**Leticia Yui: **Nyaa brigada mesmo!! Eu vou continuar sim! ò.ó

**julia xD: **Quem é você?! XDDD Ju!! Eu completarei essa fic pra você!!! Eu achei que tanto a Ino quanto o Gaara estão meio OOC, mas enfim... Acho que o Sasuke-kun não vai aparecer não... E o Naruto vai ter uma participação especial mais para o final!! Sua review não precisava ser a primeira não... n.n Que bom que você gostou!!! T.T (emoção) É a Sakura não se dá bem aqui não... Ah! E cê viu?! A Hinata e a Tenten apareceram!! n.n Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo Ju!!! n.n

**Nanao-chan: **Thank you!! Nyaa mas a Ino ficará mais legal! Eu serei fiel á essa fic até a morte captain!! ò.ó\ Eeeei... Eu não sou viciada em Hunters não... Tá bom, um pouco... Ok só porque eu amo o Kyllua e o Irumi?!! (e eles não são gays... ¬¬) Aaah cê sabe que eu tentei fazer uma Neji x Tenten e ficou muito ruim!! x.x Beeem, aqui está minha homenagem dupla no dia de hoje dessa fic!! n.n (Entendeu? Não? Nem eu... -.-''').

**Kikyou Elric: **Obrigada!!! Espero que goste do resto também... XD Eu também gosto de Ino e Gaara, mas acho que eu não tenho um casal preferido... n.n' Enfim, continue lendo!!!

Bom minna-san!!! Continuem lendo!! n.n

Kissus

Yumi Baka Chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! o/

Como vão?!

Então... Esse é o terceiro capítulo!! (sim... eu seu contar! As aulas de matemáticas estão progredindo... n.n'')

Mas enfim! Vamos a fic!!

Ah, Ju! A Ino da uma de vc nesse cap.! n.n

Boa leitura!

* * *

**In the last chapter...**

Começou a sentir os olhos pesarem, e por fim, acabou cedendo ao sono.

- Uhmmm...

A jovem foi abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, e deu um longo bocejo. Quando percebeu que algo se encontrava em seu ombro direito.

- o.o

Ela congelou ao ver que um garoto de cabelos vermelhos descansava em seu ombro, com a toquinha amarela jogada ao lado dele.

-"_Agora pouco eu estava sentada na casa da Sakura, de repente um cara de preto caí do teto eu tenho que esconder ele invadem minha casa eu fujo pela janela entro em um super mercado acabo dormindo e acordo com o maior assassino do Japão cochilando no meu ombro!!!!! o.o"_

- Anno... Senhorita?

Um garoto de dezesseis anos com uma blusa vermelha com escritas "Echizen vem comprar bem" tentava timidamente chamar a atenção da Yamanaka.

- H-hai?

Respondeu ela, confusa.

- Be-bem, nesse recinto na-não permitimos a utilização d-dos produtos antes d-da compra...

Ele disse gaguejando, ainda mais tímido.

- E-eu receio q-que a senhorita e o s-seu namorado deverão se re-retirar...

- Ah??!!! Ò.ó

Ino gritou levantando-se, fazendo Gaara cair de cara no sofá.

- Gomenassai! Gomenassai! "_Eu não quero morrer! T.T"_

O garoto tentava se proteger.

- Ele não é meu namorado, e isso é... – Ino parou de gritar e reparou no garoto que estava morrendo de medo. – Ah... Gomen, eu não queria te assustar...

- T.T

- Nós já vamos nos retirar tá? Peraí, não chora de novo...

Enquanto Ino tentava acalmar o garotinho, o Sabaku tentava se lembrar por que estava em um super mercado, cochilando no sofá.

-"_Eu ia matar a criança__ e... o.õ Ah! Lembrei!"_

Ele pensou coçando a cabeça.

- Vamos embora!!!

A loira falou autoritária, e agarrou a mão do jovem puxando-o para fora do local e se distanciaram alguns metros da entrada do mercado Echizen.

- Meteu medo no garotinho ehn...

Gaara falou irônico apesar de não mudar a expressão.

-Cala boca você!! ò.ó

Eles caminharam sem rumo. Quando passaram na frente de uma loja de conveniência, o estômago dos dois roncou.

- Eu vou comer.

- Espera Gaara, eu vou também.

- Você tem dinheiro?

- Não... x.x

Ela respondeu, agachando em um cantinho, com uma aura negra à sua volta. O ruivo suspirou, e mudou de expressão, com um dos seus raros e discretos sorrisos.

- Tudo bem, eu te devia uma mesmo.

Ela levantou o rosto, dando tempo de ver por uma fração de segundo, o sorriso do jovem, que logo foi desfeito. E ela corou levemente.

- Você... Vai pagar para mim?

- Não.

Ele respondeu com seu olhar frio.

- Emprestar?

-Não.

- Dividir? Cozinhar? Plantar?

- Não.

- Ahh... Eu vou morrer de fome... y.y

Ela disse fazendo o maior drama com pose de novela mexicana.

- Ino... ¬¬

Ele murmurou balançando a cabeça.

- Só olha.

O jovem disse, e entrou na loja. A Yamanaka ficou observando do lado de fora, pois as paredes eram de vidro. Ele passou por entre algumas prateleiras de comida, e saiu da loja.

- Nossa, estou impressionada. ¬¬

Ele puxou ela para o outro lado da rua, onde havia um banquinho na frente de uma praça vazia, e sentou-a neste. Puxou dos bolsos vários biscoitos doces, barras de cereais e por fim dois lamens instantâneos.

- O.O

Gaara não mudou de expressão, mas podia-se ver o olhar de vencedor que ele transmitia.

- Co-como você...?

- Técnicas secretas.

- Mas você é um assassino!

- Então assassinos não podem roubar?

- Incrível...

Ela completou. E sorriu ao ver o ramen balançando suas perninhas e braçinhos gritando "Me coma! Me coma!". Mas lembrando de algo, desfez o sorriso, e olhou o ruivo com desprezo.

- Para comer lamen instantâneo precisa de água quente...

Ela falou com a voz macabra, e morcegos voando atrás da mesma.

- Então vou voltar lá e colocar água.

Gaara disse sem se assustar.

- Nyaaa... u.u

A jovem apoiou os pés no banco, e pegou uma barra de cereal de nozes, comendo-a.

- Ali olha! Que gatinha...

- Ela tá sozinha cara!!

- He, muita sorte a nossa...

Dois homens se aproximaram de Ino.

- Oi gata...

O primeiro se aproximou.

- Ta afim de passear com a gente?

O segundo tocou-a.

- Me larga idiota!

Ela tentava se soltar do segundo, mas este a agarrava cada vez mais.

- Depois vai ser a minha vez ehn, Ichinose!

- Fica calma loirinha...

-" _Merda! Já era pra mim! Eu... Eu..."_

Lágrimas rolavam dos olhos da jovem, ela fechada os olhos com força, enquanto ela se debatia e tentava se proteger.

- "_Eu já era."_

O segundo havia conseguido encostar sua boca nos lábios de Ino, repentinamente, ele sumiu. Ino encolheu-se, agarrando em suas pernas.

- Hey idiota! Larga ele!

Ela levantou o rosto e abriu os olhos, e viu Gaara, segurando a gola da blusa de um deles, socando-o. Enquanto o outro estava caído no chão.

- Gaara...

Quando o ruivo largou-o no chão, este fugiu. Ele respirava aceleradamente, e seus olhos brilharam, refletindo os pela luz da lua cheia. Então, ele olhou-a, e aquele brilho se foi.

- Ino?! Tudo bem?!

Disse ele correndo até Ino.

- Gaara...

Foi só o que ela pode dizer, pois logo abraçou-o.

- Gaara eu...

Ela parou de sussurrar, e viu aquele outro homem, mancando até os dois, com um punhal na mão, e os olhos emanando desejo assassino.

**

* * *

**

**To be continue...**

Minna-san!

Nyaaa... Fui malvada em parar nessa parte?!

(agora já foi... XD)

O nome Ichinose foi baseado em Nana! Um personagem que eu odeio! ò.ó (mooorte ao Takumi! ò.ó/)

Bem... Eu acredito que essa fic vai ter mais um capítulo! \o/

Por isso, por favor continuem lendo!!!

Até a próxima!!!

Ja ne!

Yumi Baka Chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey minna-san!

Aqui está o último capítulo! (snif, snif... y.y)

Eu queria pedir muuuitas desculpas! Porque no capítulo passado, eu nem respondi as reviews! Nem ao menos agradeci!!! Desculpaaa gente! Desculpa mesmo!

É que eu postei aquele capítulo com tanta pressa, que acabei esquecendo... Mas então, muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews!!! Eu responderei depois ok?! n.n

**IMPORTANTE**

Uma nova legenda:

**_Gaara e Ino._**

Esta legenda é como se fosse eles comentando após muito tempo, o que está acontecendo agora... (se não entenderam, entenderão lendo a fic... -.-)

A ordem é A Ino falando, o Gaara, a Ino, etc...

Esse cap. parece grande, mas é porque eu respondi reviews do cap. II e III, então nem é tão grande assim... (desculpemmm!!).

Mas enfim...

Aproveitem o último capítulo! n.n

É o meu preferido! XD

Boa leitura!!

**

* * *

**

**In the last chapter...**

Ela parou de sussurrar, e viu aquele outro homem, mancando até os dois, com um punhal na mão, e os olhos emanando desejo assassino.

-"_E agora?!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando ela abriu os olhos, o homem estava caído no chão, com uma adaga fincada no peito. Mas... Ela continuava naqueles braços, que a protegiam.

- Ino...

Gaara sussurou, com os olhos arregalados.

- Você... Fez isso mesmo?

- Eu... Acho que sim.

Naquele curto tempo, Ino havia pegado uma adaga no bolso do Gaara, e atirou-a contra o homem, com os olhos fechados de medo. - Ino... O homem estava perto daquela árvore quando você o viu? 

- Estava.

- "_ Alguém acertar daquela distância por apenas sorte é... Impossível."_

O ruivo ficou a observar o morto, perdido em seus pensamentos. Foi quando ela caiu no chão, trêmula. Ele a abraçou.

- Não precisa mais ter medo, Ino.

Eles uniram seus lábios, num doce beijo.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

_**Quando me lembro do nosso primeiro beijo, Gaara, lembro de que foi numa noite, naquela praça vazia e iluminada pela luz da lua cheia, entre sangue, um morto, e lamens instantâneos esparramados pelo chão.**_

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

Passaram um bom tempo lá, abraçados naquele banco de concreto da praça.

- Ne, Gaara, por que você se tornou um assassino?

- Uhm... Acho que foi porque... Onde eu nasci, não tem como não se tornar um. Apenas aconteceu que, eu me sobressaí entre todos. E você? O que você fazia antes dessa noite?

Gaara perguntou, passando a mão nos longos cabelos da jovem.

- Eu fazia bicos por aí, essa noite, estava na casa da Sakura por acaso.

- Sakura?

- Minha amiga, aquela que você quebrou o telhado ao cair do teto. ¬¬

- Ahh...

Ino começou a olhar para o nada um pouco assustada.

- Se eu... Não estivesse naquele quarto hoje, talvez agora você estaria abraçado na Sakura e não em mim! O.O

A Yamanaka pensou alto.

- Depende...

- O.O

- A Sakura-san sabe mentir até para a polícia?

- Acho que não...

- A Sakura-san pula de janelas do segundo andar?

- Não.

- A Sakura-san consegue jogar adagas e acertar exatamente no coração de alguém mesmo que esta pessoa esteja a dez metros de distância?

- Não.

O ruivo deu um pequeno suspiro.

- Então? Eu também duvido que ela seja tão independente e teimosa quanto você.

- Isso é um elogio ou xingamento? ¬¬

A Yamanaka disse, tentando disfarçar o rubor das faces.

Eles tocaram os lábios um do outro, mas Ino atentamente virou o rosto e olhou para a rua.

- Que foi?

- Não está escutando? A sirene da polícia!

-"_Será que ela me supera como assassina? ¬¬"_

Gaara pensou.

- Vamos indo.

Eles correram, fugindo do local.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

_**I**__**no... Talvez você não saiba, mas quando chegamos naquele aeroporto, várias lágrimas sairíam dos meus olhos,**__**se meu orgulho as deixasse passar.**_

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

Correram até um grande aeroporto, o maior de Tokyo.

- Vamos nos esconder aqui agora, Gaara?

Perguntou Ino sorridente.

- Eu adoro este aeroporto, parece um shopping! Tem um chocolate muito gostoso naquela loja ali, talvez você possa pegar para nós e...

- Ino!!

O jovem chamou-a num tom grave e sério.

- Se eu me escondesse aqui, com certeza me pegariam, porque é muito previsível, então eu... Eu vou sair dessa cidade.

- Viajar?! Eu amo viajar! Para onde vamos??

- Ino!! Você não entende?! Eu vou fugir, porque eu sou um assassino!! Nós... Que não temos uma vida instável como as pessoas normais, não merecemos nada. Será que você me entende? Se você ir comigo, nunca poderá ser feliz! Não terá paz, e sempre terá que se preocupar com algo! Não poderá viver em uma casa grande, cozinhando como as outras esposas! Você não terá família, nem emprego! E durmirá na rua às vezes! Terá sempre que fugir, e acordar cada dia em um lugar diferente!!! ... Por isso eu... Não vou permitir que você roube sua própria felicidade.

Gaara virou-se de costas, e caminhou, deixando Ino para trás.

Ela apertou o punho com força, e lágrimas corriam sobre a face.

- E você...

Ela sussurrou.

-E você acha que eu quero ser como as outras?!

Ela levantou o rosto, gritando.

- Acha que eu quero ter uma felicidade comum?? Acha que eu quero ser como as outras?! Viver uma vida calma e harmoniosa, depois de tudo que eu passei com você?! Eu te amo, idiota!! Acha que mesmo assim eu vou preferir viver sozinha numa vida pacata, do que estar com você?! Eu troco tudo! Tudo que eu tenho por você!!... Eu já troquei tudo que eu tenho, por você.

Ele tornou-se a virar para ela, e olhou-a. Com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela correu, e jogou-se nos braços dele, beijando-o.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

_**Ás vezes eu fico pensando... Se eu não dissesse aquelas palavras para você... Eu teria te perdido para sempre.**_

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

Após os dois comprarem as passagens, passaram as últimas horas que tinham ainda no Japão observando as lojas.

- Gaara!!! Olha aquelas roupas! E aquele colar!! Uauuu eu quero esse sorvete!! Olha que anel lindo!! Gaara pega tudoo!!! °o°

- Sabe Ino... Não queria te desapontar, mais eu não sou uma máquina de roubo. ¬¬"

- Ah é...

Ele sorriu de lado, observando uma loja que Ino apontara.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

_**Até hoje eu penso nisso... Será que eu consegui transmitir, toda aquela alegria que eu senti naquele momento? Ino, você sabe o quanto eu sou feliz por ter você?**_

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

Antes de embarcar, Gaara lembrou-se do trabalho que havia fugido, e resolveu ligar para um dos integrantes do seu grupo.

-_Moshi moshi! Gaara?_

- Hai, sou eu Naruto.

-_Ahhh eu estava preocupado Gaara! O trabalho furou né?! Como mataremos o garoto agora? Porque..._

- Naruto, cala boca e me escuta. Dois de nós foram presos, que eram?

-_ Boiouu Gaara, tá todo mundo são e salvo._

- "_O policial blefou então..._"

Pensou o Sabaku.

-Eu não vou poder terminar o trabalho por que eu vou sair do Japão nem que seja por um tempo. Vocês terminam para mim?

- _Mas quem vai mandar na gente?! T.T_

O ruivo irritou-se com a voz de Naruto, e respondeu rispidamente.

- Peçam para o Shikamaru dar algumas idéias.

- _Quem eu vou zoar a cor do cabelo?! T.T_

- Do Sasuke! O cabelo do gay não é azul?

- _Gaaraaaaaa!!!! Você trocou a nós, seus amigos do peito e..._

O Sabaku não viu, mas tinha certeza de que o jovem na outra linha havia sorrido maliciosamente quando parou repentinamente de falar.

_- Nos trocou por mulher não foi?!_

- Pelo menos eu tenho não é?

Disse Gaara com a voz vitoriosa.

_- Eu quero ver ela!!!! Me manda uma foto!!_

- Espera aí.

Gaara virou-se para Ino, que olhava algumas vitrines distraída.

- Ino...

-Hai?

Ela virou-se para ele e neste exato momento ele tirou uma foto dela, com seu celular.

- Já enviei. Recebeu?

-_Peraí to abrindo..._

-Gaara! Ei que que você fez?!

O assassino desviava da jovem que tentava pegar o celular das mão dele.

-E aí? Viu como ela é linda?

Gaara sorriu como se dissesse viu-como-eu-tenho-uma-namorada-gostosa-e-você-não-?.

- _Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! XDD_

O jovem começou a rir esquizofrenicamente do outro lado da linha, e demorou a se recompor e começar a falar normalmente.

- _Já bastava você Gaara, com esse cabelo pintado, agora, a dupla dinâmica, o ruivo pintado e a loira oxigenada! Ahahahahahaha..._

**Tu tu tu tu tu **(onomatopéia de quando se desliga o telefone)

- u.ú

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Os dois estavam sentados nos assentos reservados do avião. Ino sentada na janela (já que era a primeira vez que ela viajava de avião) e Gaara do lado do corredor. Com as mãos dadas.

- Senhores, gostariam de alguma bebida?

Perguntou gentilmente a aeromoça, vestida com um traje social azul e um lenço no pescoço amarelo.

- Na verdade...

Gaara disse para a aeromoça, e logo cochichou algo no ouvido da mesma, fazendo-a sair apressada murmurando "Trarei o melhor champagne! Trarei o melhor champagne!".

- Gaara, o que você disse para ela?

- Que você é minha noiva.

- Mentindo só para ganhar bebida de graça né? ¬¬

- Não. Dessa vez eu disse a verdade.

- Que?! O.O

Ela exclamou. Então ele apontou para o dedo anular da mão esquerda da jovem, fazendo esta olhar para onde ele apontava. Um lindo anel dourado brilhava no dedo da jovem.

- Gaara... É lindo! Exatamente aquele que eu tinha visto no aeroporto e...

Ele sorriu.

- Como você conseguiu?! Eu estava ao seu lado o tempo todo!

- Ino, Ino... Você ainda tem muito que aprender.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

_**Só quero que você saiba, que desde aquela noite, eu sou feliz. E quero estar ao teu lado, para sempre. Por que o nosso amor, é imbatível.**_

**The end.**

* * *

Fim! 

Pois é acabou pessoal!

Mas não chorem... (quem diabos vai estar chorando com uma fic minha?! O.õ)

Eu estou pensando em fazer uma continuação, e acrescentar um novo casal! Que que cêis acham? Ou é melhor terminar assim?

Bem... Se eu continuar, creio que além de Ino e Gaara, vai ter Tenten e Neji, ou talvez Sakura e Sasuke, ou os dois.

Alguém reparou no final totalmente Fruits Basket?! XD (spoiler, bem idiota mais é...)

"O amor é imbatível" é uma frase da Tohru pro Kyon, se não me engano no último mangá...

Ah! E essa última frase, são os dois que falam, tá?!

De novo, muito obrigada pelas reviews!!! Respondendo...

Cap. II:

**Kikyou Elric: **Brigada mesmo! Tentarei melhorar a cada capítulo! (tentarei...)

**ino-chan:** Ju... Não vou falar muito pq metade eu já te respondi... XD Os casais vão ser talvez mais para frente, e acho que num vai ter Hinata e Naruto porque eu não tenho habilidade de escrever algo com esse casal... Gaara psicopataaaaa!!! XD (ele se casa e terá psicopatinhos... n.n) Que bom que cê tá gostando Ju! n.n E-esse é u último cap. tá? N-não faça cócegas em mim por favorrrr!!! O-O (xD)

**Nanao-chan: **Peraí!! Cê sabe mais do que ninguém que eu O-D-E-I-O o Kira! Mas é uma fic para a Ju... Cê eu que faço pelos amigos... y.y Cof cof... Eu gosto de yaoi se este for coerente... Agora L x Kira??!!! Nada a ver... Naaaaada a ver...

**Leticia Yui: **Nyaa brigada!! Espero que você tenha se divertido no anime fantasy! Não tem problema, o que vale é a intenção mesmo! n.n

Cap. III:

**teca-chan: **E-eu postei... E-e obrigada pe-pela review... Ou ameaça de morte, sei lá...

**Sabaku no Kitsune: **Nyaaa eu fiquei tão emocionada com sua review!!! XD Brigada, aqui está o capítulo final! Espero que tenha gostado!

**rukia-chan: **Beeem... Na verdade foi na parte em que ela grita com o garotinho e deixa ele com medo, mas essa parte também vale! n.n Mah... Mahh... Não me vem nada na cabeça com essa palavra... Talvez Ouran... heheh. Aqui está a "melhor parte", eu gostei de escrever ela!

**Paty-yumi: **Outra Yumi! Aqui está o outro capítulo Yumi-san! Espero q tenha gostado!

Beeem, creio que seja só isso!

Bye bye minna-san! Até uma próxima fic, ou até a continuação dessa se quiserem!

Yumi Baka Chan.


	5. Chapter 1 Segunda Parte

_Juuuuuu!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! \o/_

_Muitas felicidades, chocolates, e Gaara´s prá você!! XD_

Siiiiiiim! Eu volteiii!! XD

Com mais "Encontro do Acaso" para todos!! n.n (em especial para a aniversariante XP)

Sem mais delongas...

Boa leitura!!

* * *

**Encontro do Acaso **

- Ieeeeiiii!! \o/

Uma loira de belos olhos azuis gritou ao dar o primeiro passo fora do avião.

- Roma! Roma, Roma, Roma, Roma, Romaaaaa!!

- Calma Ino. ¬¬'

Disse o ruivo atrás dela, segurando a bolsa da jovem.

- Mas Gaaraaaa!! É a primeira vez que eu saio do Japão!! T.T

A Yamanaka fez um biquinho muito fofo, no qual Gaara não resistiu.

- Tudo bem.

Ele disse abraçando ela, que estava de costas. O ruivo deu um pequeno beijo na face esquerda da garota, e esta ficou vermelha. Ela se voltou para ele, e foi beijá-lo.

- A-KHAM...

Vários passageiros pigarrearam, afinal o casal estava simplesmente na frente da escada de descida do avião, impedindo-os de passar. Os dois saíram do local como se nada tivesse acontecido, Gaara até reclamou baixinho, enquanto passava o braço na cintura fina da jovem.

Eles seguiram a multidão, e foram até a esteira que guardava as malas.

Ficaram em pé esperando as suas... Observando as pessoas irem embora pouco á pouco... Até que resolveram sentar, em algumas cadeiras em frente à esteira. Foi após uns dez minutos que Ino deixou sua cabeça tombar na mão, sentindo-se uma idiota.

- Gaara! Nós não temos malas! ¬¬

- O.O

E o Sabaku pensou...

- "_Eu tenho três opções: Amar emburrece, Amar distrai, ou nós dois somos burros e distraídos. ¬¬"_

- Gaara... Se eu não tenho malas... Eu não tenho roupas!! Só a que eu estou usando!! O.O

Ino voltou-se para o assassino, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- As roupas que eu tinha já eraaammm!! T.T Aquele coturno vermelho! A Saia preta com roxo!! Nyaaaa... y.y

A Yamanaka se lamentava com o rosto tampado pelas duas mãos. Enquanto Gaara tentava ao máximo sair daquela situação, odiava quando fazia mulheres chorarem.

- Calma, Ino!! É... Cê supera!! ... Eu te amo de qualquer jeito! ... Você tá linda com essa mesmo!! ... Já sei!!

Após a última exclamação, a jovem parou e olhou para ele.

- Eu compro novas pra você!!

O Sabaku exclamou alegremente, e segurou o rosto de sua noiva carinhosamente. Esta soluçou mais uma vez, olhou-o com o rosto vermelho de choro, e perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Mesmo?

Ele deu um selinho nela, e respondeu.

- Mesmo!

- Ieeeiiiii!! \o/

Os dois saíram do aeroporto, antes passando no banco.

- Aonde vamos agora, Gaara?!

- Sei lá... Onde se compra roupa feminina?

- Uhm... No shopping...

A frase soou mais como uma pergunta que afirmação.

- Tá, vamos em um então.

O Sabaku chamou um táxi, e ambos entraram neste.

- Where are you going, Sir?

Perguntou o taxista.

-I… Me… Help… (olhos girando).

O ruivo gaguejava confuso, e Ino sorriu.

- We want to go to a Shopping Center, the closers that you find.

-All right, Miss.

A loira sorriu vitoriosa, e olhou para Gaara.

- Impressionado?

Ela perguntou, olhando-o com superioridade. Este que antes olhava para ela, cruzou os braços e observou a rua pela janela.

- Nem um pouco.

Ele falou fazendo pouco caso do que ela disse.

- Hihi...

A garota riu baixinho, achava simplesmente a coisa mais fofa quando Gaara se dava por vencido, fazendo pose de "pouco caso".

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ao avistarem ao longe luzes e grandes letras com os escritos " Shopping Center" olharam um para o outro.

- Já sabe né, Ino?

Disse Gaara num meio sorriso.

- Claro.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, com brilho nos olhos. Quando o automóvel parou na frente no edifício, os dois abriram a porta rapidamente e pularam agilmente do carro. Correram ruidosamente e de forma discreta. De tal modo que, o taxista parecia um louco gritando e procurando os ladrões "invisíveis". Entraram finalmente no local, rindo como loucos.

- Gaara... Você viu a cara do taxista?! – Disse Ino aos risos. – Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes!!

- Ino, nós definitivamente faremos, afinal, esse é o nosso trabalho: Roubar e matar.

O Sabaku disse, um pouco hesitante nas últimas duas palavras. Como se tivesse medo de que Ino desistisse de tudo aquilo a qualquer momento.

- É mesmo! Eu tinha esquecido que com você tudo é assim!! Divertido e emocionante!

Ela respondeu sorrindo. Não da mesma forma que antes. Sorrindo para ele, dizendo através daquela alegria que, ela nunca iria se arrepender.

Ele retornou o sorriso. E abraçou-a com força.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Gaara...

- Sim?

- Tem algo que me incomoda em todo esse negócio de assassino e etc...

- O que?

- Você sempre comenta: o Uchiha vem de uma família de assassinos desde a Era Edo, o Uzumaki matou pela primeira vez com oito anos... Mas são sempre homens!

- Hehe, mal sabe você, Ino, que o maior assassino do mundo, e não só do Japão, é uma mulher!

- Você jura?! (olhos brilhando)

- Juro, é chamada de Midnight Killer, pois até hoje só matou á meia-noite. Nunca foi vista, e nunca deixa resquícios de seus crimes. E olha que, tem-se notícias de seus crimes desde uns oito, dez anos atrás.

- E como sabem que é uma mulher, se ela nunca foi vista?

- Ah... Ela faz questão de deixar um bilhete junto do corpo, explicando como matou, como entrou e saiu do local, e essas coisas que a polícia investiga. E sempre com um forte cheiro de perfume feminino.

- Nyaaa que legal!! Será que eu posso conhecer ela, Gaara?!

- Nenhum assassino que eu conheça já a viu.

- Ah, é? Que chato... Seria legal se nós fossemos amigas, né? Tipo, duas assassinas!

- Realmente Ino... Se eu a conhecesse, casava com ela.

Gaara disse num tom de brincadeira.

- Como é fiel, ehn! É só ver uma mulher matando que já pede em casamento. ¬¬

Ela disse irônica, com ciúmes no fundo.

- Estava brincando, Ino-chan! Eu gosto mesmo é de outra!!

- Quê?? Além da Midnight Killer tem mais uma??

Gritou Ino quase roxa de raiva. Gaara respondeu calmamente.

- Aham! Ela é alta, gostosa, loira, e esta gritando ao meu lado neste exato momento.

Ino encarou o ruivo, e logo depois o abraçou, sussurrando.

- Seu idiota.

- Também te amo, minha loirinha.

Ambos sorriram.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

E lá ele estava.

Não que, ter umas quinze mulheres á sua volta irritasse ele. Até lhe agradaria. Se pelo menos cinco tivessem abaixo da casa dos cinquenta. Ou pelo menos aparentasse ter.

- Ino... Vai demorar?

O ruivo perguntava pela terceira vez, em cinco minutos.

- Mas Gaara, eu acabei de entrar no provador! É claro que vai demorar.

-"_Merda."_

O assassino olhou á sua volta. E apoiou sua cabeça nas duas mãos, desanimado.

-"_Como fui chegar __**nisso**__?" _– Pensou ele. – _"Eu me lembro de quando saímos da primeira loja, então..._

**Como Gaara chegou no lugar deplorável que está, explicado por ele mesmo:**

Saímos da primeira loja que havíamos entrado, porque Ino achou que as roupas eram muito coloridas e sem-graça. Ok... Eu gosto de mulheres exigentes.

Pela olhada rápida que dei nos preços das lojas em geral, eu vou gastar bastante. Não tem problema. Eu tenho o dinheiro que peguei do banco no aeroporto.

Agora, nós estamos andando pelo shopping.

A Ino está com uma cara muito fofa. Ela ta olhando para as roupas com um olhar analítico de dar medo. Não para mim. Para as vendedoras.

Ah! Acho que ela gostou daquela que tem as paredes pintadas de preto. Legal. As blusas são decotadas e as saias são curtas.

- "Gaara, vamos entrar naquela ali?"

E a Ino ainda acha que eu vou negar, depois dela sorrir e me olhar com aquele malicioso, como se dissesse "eu sei que você não vai resistir ao meu sorriso".

Droga... Odeio ser previsível.

- Ok.

Então entramos.

Uhm... Estranho. Todas as vendedoras vieram nos "atacar". E são umas quinze.

Peraí! Tão puxando a Ino para outro canto! Ino!! Não me deixe aqui sozinho com essas barangas!!

- "E aí, ruivinho? Comprando roupas para sua irmã?"

Ecaaa! Uma mulher horrível com uma verruga nojenta na testa tá dando em cima de mim!

- Ela é minha noiva, não minha irmã.

- "Sua noivaaa?! Ahhh que românticooo!!"

Arghh!! Tem uma coisa vesga e gorda me agarrandooo!!

- É.

Ok... Tenho que me acalmar. Estou sendo atacado por um bando de monstrengas nojentas, mas eu sou um assassino. Eu sou foda. Posso matar elas com um único golpe. É. Eu não vou me assustar, e... AHHHH!! Passaram a mão na minha bundaaaa!! SOCORROOO!! INOOOO!!

- "Ei Gaara, vem cá!"

Peraí... Essa foi a voz da Ino? Foi né? Ah! Ela tá acenando para mim!! Graaaças a Kami-sama!! Ino, você me salvou!!

-Tá.

Claro. Não vou perder a pose né? Eu respondi para ela com a voz calma, e caminhei até onde ela se encontrava.

Hehe... Tão linda... Aquele sorriso bobo é realmente encantador... Ahn... Fui, eu que pensei isso? O.o (clichê, eu sei...)

- "Gaara! Senta aqui! Eu vou me vestir nesse provador, aí eu te mostro para ver se ficou bom, tá?!"

- Hm.

-"Ruivooo! O que você acha dessa blusa para sua prima??"

Que nojo. Uma vendedora tábua está tentando mostrar o que não tem para mim. E ela ainda tem um monte de espinha. Eca.

- A Ino não é minha prima. É minha noiva.

Acho que elas nem me escutaram. Putz. To com medo. Uma vendedora medonha com cabelos na frente da cara tá me encarando. Bem perto do meu rosto.

- "Vai comprar roupas para sua amiga, ruivinho lindo?"

Creeeedo, essa aí dá mais medo que a Samara!!

- Ela é minha noiva.

Sério!! Elas tem algum problema. Não entra na cabeça dessas bruxas que a Ino é minha noiva?!

-"Hey, gatinho. Quer ajuda para escolher roupas?!"

Arghhh!! Tem um monstro sentado no meu colo!! Que nojoooo!! A garota tem bigode e a cara cheia de espinhas nojentaass!! Innoooo!! Eu te salvei daqueles caras que te atacaram na frente da loja de conveniência!! Cê num vai me salvar dessas coisas medonhas também??

Eu empurrei a feiosa do meu colo, fazendo-a cair no chão com tudo.

Hehe... Deu vontade de rir.

- Desculpe-me.

Eu disse. Bem feito para a cara-de-pelos.

Minha felicidade durou pouco. As outras nojentas voltaram a me atacar.

Putz, vou sentar de novo. Cadê a Ino que não sai da merda do provador?!

**Fim de: Como Gaara chegou no lugar deplorável que está, explicado por ele mesmo**

_-"Realmente... A minha sorte é que eu estou no fim do mundo, e ninguém me conhece aqui. Se alguém me visse aqui..."_

Infelizmente... Gaara não estava com tanta sorte. Naquele exato momento seus pensamentos foram cortados por uma voz grave bem conhecida.

- Gaara?! É você?!

Um alto jovem, com um belo corpo e cabelos repicados escuros chamou o ruivo.

- Uchiha?

O Sabaku olhou com ódio o homem que estava na porta da loja. Nem viu uma pequena com cabelos rosados ao lado deste.

- Hahahahahahahahahahaha... !!

O jovem de cabelos negros não se conteve e riu como nunca havia rido. O grande Sabaku no Gaara, famoso Red Killer, assassino número 1 de todo o Japão, com olhar desesperado por estar no meio de um grupo de jovens horríveis e dignas do adjetivo baranga. Não algo que se ver todo dia...

O colega do Sabaku entrou na loja de mãos dadas com a garotinha de orbes esmeralda. E aproximou-se do ruivo.

As vendedoras, por um motivo desconhecido, saíram de perto dos três com cara de raiva.

- Gaara... O que faz numa loja de roupas femininas? Seus gostos andam mudando...

- Cala boca. Não estou aqui sozinho.

- Uhmm... – Sasuke resmungou. – Nem eu.

O jovem apontou para a menininha de cabelos rosa presos em duas maria-chiquinhas, olhos esverdeados e vestido branco, que andava de mãos dadas com ele.

Gaara olhou torto para a garotinha. Não se dava bem com crianças.

- Sua sobrinha?

Perguntou o ruivo.

- Não. Minha namorada.

O assassino arregalou os olhos. E olhou para o outro com nojo.

- Virou pedófilo, Uchiha?!

- Nãão!! Porra, eu não sou pedó...

- Gaara! Olha, essa! Ficou legal?

A Yamanaka abriu a cortina do provador, e mostrou um espartilho preto, com fitas lilás, além de uma saia de pregas da mesma cor das fitas, e um tule preto na borda da saia.

- Gaara?

Bem... O noivo da loira não respondeu. Ele nem ouviu esta. Estava hipnotizado. Alguns minutos com um Gaara babando e uma Ino tentando descobrir o que ele fazia passaram.

- É... Ficou aceitável.

O ruivo por fim disse.

- Ok...

A loira respondeu.

- Ino... Esses são Uchiha Sasuke, um assassino profissional também, e...

- Sakura!!

A loira gritou, assustando os dois jovens delinqüentes. Ela correu até a menina que aparentava ter no máximo, dez anos.

- Sakuraa! Que saudades!!

A Yamanaka abraçou-a, sorrindo.

- Ino-chan... n.n

A menininha disse.

- Desculpe deixá-la na mão, viu? É que tanta coisa aconteceu e...

Ino Arregalou os olhos.

-O que que você tá fazendo aqui?! O.o

Caiu a ficha para a noiva do assassino ruivo.

- É... Várias coisas aconteceram para mim também. n.n

A pequena respondeu.

- Vocês se conhecem?

Sasuke perguntou.

- Sim! A Ino-chan é minha amiga!

- Vamos sair daqui?

Gaara cortou a conversa, pois enquanto falavam, e juntou as roupas de Ino, pagou as que esta usava, e finalizou seu plano de fuga do ninho das monstrengas.

- Sim!! Eu quero tomar sorvete, Sasuke-kun!! n.n

Sakura sorriu, abraçando o braço do Uchiha.

-"Sorvete? Uchiha, seu papa anjo... ¬¬"

- Então vamos.

Os dois casais saíram da loja com paredes pretas, caminhando em direção á praça de alimentação.

Subiram a escada rolante, e caminharam até a primeira sorveteria que encontraram. Sentaram-se então em uma mesa.

- Vai querer também, Sasuke-kun?

A garota de cabelos rosa perguntou.

- Claro que não, Sakura!

O moreno respondeu rispidamente.

-"_Esse tal de Sasuke é um bosta! Consegue ser frio até com a Sakura!! ò.ó"_

Ino pensou.

- Hehehe... Sasuke-kun é tão bonitinho, né?! n.n

A menina de olhos verdes exclamou, nem se importando com o tom de voz de seu namorado. E após falar, deixou o Uchiha vermelho como um pimentão.

- "_O herdeiro dos Uchiha... Com vergonha??"_

O assassino ruivo fez um grande esforço para não rir.

- Gaara! Eu vou pegar de napolitano para você, tá?!

Ino e Sakura já estavam em pé, caminhando em direção á sorveteria.

- Hm.

O ruivo respondeu. Quando as duas já estavam em uma distância razoavelmente longe dos assassinos, o Sabaku perguntou.

- Uchiha, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele disse num tom sério.

- Esqueceu? Eu tenho uma casa aqui.

O outro respondeu.

- Eu sei! Mas, e o trabalho? Você sempre termina quando começa, não é mesmo?

O ruivo sorriu maliciosamente.

- Feh, esse lema é meu, trouxa.

- E então?

O moreno suspirou de forma cansada.

- Porra, é essa coisa rosa que deixou assim!

Sasuke disse como se não tivesse saída.

- Hmmm... Quem diria... Uchiha Sasuke, herdeiro do clã mais famoso de assassinos... A-P-A-I-X-O-N-A-D-O!

O ruivo riu da cara de merda que Sasuke fez.

- Vai se fuder você, viu.

O Uchiha cruzou os braços, e virou o rosto levemente ruborizado.

- Ok, ok... Mas então, vai me contar como você se transformou em um romântico incorrigível?

- Tsc... Começou quando, eu estava fugindo daquela mansão...

Sasuke começou a falar, prendendo toda a atenção do Sabaku.

- Os policiais vieram, então...

Sasuke parou de falar, e começou a procurar com os olhos, algo que Gaara não sabia dizer o que era.

- Então... ?

- Peraí! Cadê o Neji? Merda... Aquele gay falou que me encontraria aqui...

O moreno pegou um celular rosa e cheio de chaveiros com pompom do bolso, e começou a discar.

-"_Claro que depois da Ino, eu acredito que o amor pode mudar as pessoas, mas... Porra! Assim já demais!"_

Gaara pensou, após ver o celular que Sasuke segurava contra a orelha.

- Neji! Seu bosta, cadê você?!

O Uchiha começou uma educada conversa no celular.

- Na praça de alimentação! ...Como assim não sabe onde é? ... Lê as placas! ...Viu?! ... Na frente da sorveteria! ... Já to te vendo! Tchau.

O assassino moreno levantou-se da cadeira, e acenou. Um jovem com a pele branquíssima, longos cabelos castanho-escuro, olhos perolados e um semblante sério aproximou-se dos dois assassinos. Ao lado deste, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques laterais caminhava com a cara emburrada. E era visível o quanto ela tentava andar afastada do jovem. O mais bizarro era que os dois estavam algemados juntos.

- Hyuuga?

O Sabaku perguntou confuso.

- Hm.

O jovem respondeu, curto e grosso.

- Droga... Num to entendendo mais nada...

Gaara sentou-se, com os olhos girando. Naquele momento, Ino e Sakura chegaram segurando dois sorvetes em cada mão. Sentaram-se ao lado de seus respectivos namorados, e olharam com olhar interrogador para estes.

- Uhm, Sakura este é Hyuuga Neji, e ela eu sei lá quem é.

Sasuke falou.

- Neji! Como assim, você não disse quem eu sou?? Cê é um idiota mesmo, né? Tudo bem, essa sua cara de porra nenhuma nunca vai falar coisa com coisa mesmo!!

A jovem ao lado do Hyuuga praticamente gritou no ouvido deste,mas ele nem mexeu um centímetro. Então ela mudou seu comportamento drasticamente, tornando-se calma e simpática.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Tenten! E vocês são... ?

- Sabaku no Gaara.

- Yamanaka Ino.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Haruno Sakura.

- Hyuuga Neji.

Disse o homem ao lado dela.

- Você eu sei, idiota! Infelizmente, eu sou casada com você!! Esqueceu da sua senhora "Hyuuga Tenten"??

A jovem irritou-se, e falou ironicamente, apontando para seu dedo anular, onde havia um anel dourado barato, muito semelhante a um anel de plástico.

- Ah é... Eu sou casado. Droga.

O jovem não mudou sua feição um minuto enquanto falava, apesar de quase não falar.

- Gaara! Gaara! Olha que engraçado! Esse cara parece você, antes! Lembra?! XD

Ino ficou puxando o Sabaku com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Sério, Ino... É deprimente para qualquer pessoa ser comparado com Hyuuga Neji.

O Uchiha riu.

- É mesmo!

- Por que? Ele é ruim?

Ino indagou, referindo-se ao trabalho destes.

- Ruim?! O cara é muito bom!

O moreno retrucou.

- Então, por que...

- Ino... – Gaara cortou a recém assassina. – Olha para ele.

A loira guiou seu olhar para o assassino branquelo, esse ouvia tudo que seus colegas falavam, e ainda assim continuava com o mesmo rosto, a mesma feição, o mesmo olhar...

Ino olhou. Tentou reparar em alguma coisa que ele aparentasse mudar. Nada. Alguns segundos passaram. Nada. Ainda nada.

- Poxa! Que cara sem graça!

- É, Ino... Todos tem a mesma reação. Mas não reclame dele quieto, falando é pior ainda...

Gaara disse.

- Realmente, o cara é um pé no saco!

Tenten exclamou.

- Mas, a senhora não é a esposa dele?

Sakura perguntou.

- Putz... É uma longa história...

A dona de dois coques retrucou.

- Temos todo o tempo do mundo...

O Sabaku disse, puxando uma cadeira para ela se sentar.

- Bem... – Ela começou. – Foi assim...

**To be continue...**

* * *

Minna-san!

Eu volteii! n.n

Com mais um emocionante cap. de Encontro do Acaso! XD

O meu ingrêis é super hiper duper bom, então ignorem os erros... Tá? :P

O novo casal: Papa-anjo-san e Sakura-suke será explicado mais para frente! n.n

Eu gostaria de agradecer a força que todos me vocês deram! Estou me divertindo muito escrevendo essa fic! X3

Idéias, elogios, críticas (construtivas, por favor...), ameaças de morte e outros são sempre bem-vindos! Então, mandem reviews, né?! n.n

Ju! Esperei até hoje para dar de presente! (ok, é mentira eu estava sem imaginação)... XDD De qualquer forma, parabéns!!

A parte em que o Gaara narra a sua aventura com as baranga-girls foi inspirado na forma de narração de "A Pândega do Ponei" (apesar de não ter nada a ver...), uma fic pela qual eu recomendo!! Amoo o jeito em que é narrada a história pelo Sasuke-kun! n.n

Enfim! Agradecimentos á:

_**Paty-yumi**_

_**Kikyou Elric**_

_**Loii-Purple-chan**_

_**Ami-dps**_

_**Teca-chan**_

_**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku**_

Até o próximo capítulo! o/

Bye byeeee!!

Yumi Baka Chan.


End file.
